El caballero rebelde
by Overdrivelse
Summary: Una historia romántica alternativa, porque salvar un reino juntos no tiene por qué unirte en otras cosas.


Cuatro puntos importantes sobre esta historia:

\- Está basada en el juego _The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild,_ así que contiene spoilers acerca de lo que ocurre al final del juego. Por favor, no la leas si no has jugado/visto el final del juego.

\- Esta historia corta está basada en partes de la obra _Jane Eyre_ , así que encontrarás ciertas similitudes en el caso de haberla leído.

\- No controlo bien las reglas de puntuación en los diálogos, así que vas a encontrar una mezcla extraña en algunos puntos de la historia. ¡Te pido disculpas!

\- Aunque soy española, hace ya unos cuantos años que vivo en otro país y el español no es un idioma que use a diario. Es por ello que a veces mis descripciones son muy retorcidas, porque las hago pensando en otra lengua. Espero de corazón que, aun así, el texto resulte fácil de leer y no te resulte demasiado pesado.

¡Espero que te lo pases muy bien leyendo esta historia!

 **LA LEYENDA DEL CABALLERO REBELDE**

Al fin todo había acabado. La calamidad que Ganon había cultivado durante el último siglo había llegado a su fin. El caballero Link había trabajado duro tras el despertar de su letargo, y junto a la princesa Zelda habían conseguido lo imposible; el reino de Hyrule podía, por fin, comenzar a florecer de nuevo.

Pero ello no quería decir que ya estaba todo hecho. El castillo de Hyrule había quedado casi destrozado, y se trabajaba a destajo para reparar los terribles daños. Aun así se trabajaba despacio, pues en muchas de las salas y habitaciones aún quedaban retazos de maldiciones o monstruos poderosos. Además, diversos miembros de la nobleza hyliana anunciaron su llegada al castillo, deseosos de establecerse cuanto antes e influenciar en las nuevas políticas que tan importantes eran.

El caballero Link continuó siendo guardaespaldas de la princesa Zelda, pero algo había cambiado desde su último puesto, hacía ya diez décadas. El joven solicitó desde el principio no establecerse en el castillo de Hyrule, a diferencia de su vida antes del cataclismo. Durante su carrera contrarreloj para salvar a la princesa se las había apañado para ahorrar un poco, y recientemente había adquirido una casa en la aldea de Hatelia. Link argumentó que necesitaba un poco de espacio para sí mismo, y ni la princesa ni el recién establecido consejo pudieron oponerse a ello.

La casa que Link había adquirido había sido abandonada hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero con dinero y esfuerzo había conseguido que luciese como nueva. La cocina aún era un poco primitiva y el hueco de la estantería era bastante más pequeño de lo que le gustaría, pero la cama era grande y bien cómoda, y el susurro de las hojas del viejo manzano junto a la ventana del dormitorio le acunaban cada noche.

Hacía ya unos meses que Link se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba hacer algo más que servir a la princesa. Durante mucho tiempo había recorrido los confines del reino, buscando la ayuda que tanto necesitaba para ayudar a Zelda y acabar con Ganon. Cuando todo acabó, la sola idea de vivir bajo presión de nuevo en el castillo de Hyrule le había creado mucha ansiedad a Link. Tampoco ayudaba la idea de ir de aquí para allá todo el día, estableciendo lazos políticos en el desierto y cenando al día siguiente en el reino Zora. No, Link opinaba que había trabajado muchísimo, y aunque deseaba seguir haciéndolo, también necesitaba que no fuese al ritmo de antes.

La conversación con el consejo y la heredera al trono fue larga y tendida, pero pronto quedó claro que no había vuelta atrás – la princesa Zelda estaba ansiosa por trabajar tanto como pudiera para poner el reino de nuevo en marcha, pero había más caballeros que podían acompañarla de cuando en cuando. El joven Link necesitaba una reducción de jornada.

Lo que Link no se esperaba era que encontrase alivio en tareas que nunca antes le habían atraído, como la agricultura. En su extenso huerto había un manzano que producía mucha fruta, pero nada más. Lo que empezó como un pequeño juego acabó siendo un tremendo entretenimiento para Link, que no podía cultivar todas las deliciosas frutas y verduras en su huerto debido al clima, pero que pronto tuvo a las más idóneas produciendo frutos. La encina decidió traerla de un bosque ya con cierta altura, pues tardaría demasiado en crecer desde una semilla. Rezó para que el arbolito no se secara con el traslado, pero éste reaccionó sorprendentemente bien a la húmeda tierra de Hatelia, y pronto comenzó a producir pequeñas bellotas. Las calabazas, zanahorias, diversos tipos de rábanos y bayas ígneas siguieron la estela de la encina, creciendo rápidamente y produciendo en abundancia. Tras los buenos resultados intentó cultivar otras verduras y frutas, pero el clima comenzó a hacer estragos, llevándose por delante las palmeras con plátanos y cocos. Por el contrario, consiguió sacar adelante unos arbustos de frambuesas y plantas de sandías, lo que le reportó muchas satisfacciones.

De los buenos resultados con la agricultura surgió la afición de cocinar como algo natural. A Link, que nunca le había importado mucho lo que comía siempre y cuando le llenase el estómago, le resultó curioso y a la vez muy satisfactorio el comenzar a cocinar con las frutas y verduras de la huerta, así como con ingredientes que conseguía en la tienda de la aldea, y productos de su pericia con la caza y pesca. El salmón en salsa, las verduras glaseadas o el flan de huevo se convirtieron en platos que adoraba preparar y comer.

Pronto, al joven Link le pareció estar llevando una doble vida. Recorría largas distancias con la princesa Zelda en misiones diplomáticas, ayudaba a combatir restos de la ira de Ganon, abría puertas de salas aún infectadas de maldad en el castillo, transformaba santuarios que no pudo hacer antes de derrotar a Ganon… Esa vida contrastaba enérgicamente con la tranquilidad y la paz que sentía al hundir las manos en la tierra en la parte trasera de su casa, al barrer la entrada de la casa, al hornear el pan que tomaría en el desayuno, al oír la lluvia golpear las ventanas. Lo peor, pensaba, era que desde el principio tuvo bien claro qué era lo que más le gustaba y le llenaba el corazón, pero no podía dejar a Hyrule y a la princesa en la estacada – nunca se lo perdonaría. Link, ante todo, quería mucho a la princesa, pues era una amiga estupenda. Por ello, jamás reconocería que su sueño sería dejar de trabajar a su servicio para buscar cangrejos y cultivar calabazas.

Tal vez fue por ello que aquella mañana, cuando Link fue temprano al castillo para reunirse con Zelda y discutir la nueva hoja de ruta, iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no vio a la doncella que trataba de salir de la habitación a la vez que él trataba de entrar. La doncella llevaba los brazos cargados de sábanas y la fuerza del choque hizo que cayera hacia atrás, aunque ni con esas soltó el fardo de ropa. Link se apresuró a disculparse efusivamente y trató de ayudar a la mujer a levantarse, aunque ésta ya se las había apañado para incorporarse de nuevo. Lo que Link pudo apreciar era que la doncella era más joven de lo que parecía, y tenía los enormes ojos grises, del color del cielo antes de que se precipitara una tormenta. A través de la cofia se le escapaban algunos mechones oscuros.

La joven se apresuró a bajar la vista, hizo una reverencia y susurró una disculpa mientras pasaba con cuidado de no rozar a Link. El caballero la observó marcharse. Notó que se había ruborizado intensamente; el corazón le latía mucho más rápido de lo normal.

Aún estaba acalorado cuando entró en la sala de reuniones, y prácticamente no prestó atención a lo que la princesa dijo. Los siguientes días recorrió el oeste con la princesa, estando aún más callado que de costumbre. Intentó no parecer taciturno, pero lo cierto es que veía ojos grises por todas partes, y ellos le impedían concentrarse más que en mirarlos, extasiado.

Durante las semanas siguientes, Link pasó mucho más tiempo del acostumbrado en el castillo de Hyrule. Recorría pasillos y salas sin rumbo fijo, obsesionado con encontrar a la doncella de ojos grises. El problema era que había varias decenas de doncellas que trabajaban en el castillo, y todas rotaban su puesto de trabajo cada poco, así que Link no podía simplemente ir a la verla a la lavandería. Probablemente podría haberle preguntado a una gobernanta, pero no quería airear por ahí que ansiaba ver de nuevo a una doncella; al fin y al cabo, él era el caballero que había salvado el reino junto con la princesa.

Una tarde, desanimado, decidió ir a la biblioteca del castillo antes de partir a casa. En la biblioteca se habían perdido muchos de los maravillosos libros, pero curiosamente no eran algo en lo que Ganon hubiese puesto especial empeño en destruir, así que una buena parte de los originales habían conseguido rescatarse de entre los escombros, y ahora lucían en las nuevas estanterías. Link buscó hasta que encontró uno sobre cultivo y cuidado de plantas, y se escondió en un hueco junto a una ventana. Últimamente la princesa Zelda se mostraba muy efusiva y lo buscaba por el castillo, lo cual ponía de mal humor a Link, pues no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

Estaba enfrascado en el capítulo sobre abonos cuando escuchó unos pasitos sobre la alfombra. Instintivamente se encogió, deseando que no lo vieran. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a una doncella caminar casi a hurtadillas, buscando ansiosamente en una estantería cercana. A través de la cofia se le escapaba el pelo oscuro, aunque Link también tenía grabada la forma de su cuerpo en la memoria. Link trató de no moverse, tratando de no asustarla. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que tuvo miedo de que la joven pudiese oírlo. Durante unos minutos la observó, extasiado, hasta que la joven encontró el libro que buscaba. Era bastante grande, pero la joven intentó guardarlo en una bolsa para ropa sucia que llevaba colgada.

\- ¡Mae!

La doncella dio un respingo tan grande que casi dejó caer el libro, al igual que el propio Link. A pesar de ser capaz de dormir a la intemperie y escuchar a cualquiera que se deslizase sobre la hierba a menos de cinco metros, en aquella ocasión había estado tan concentrado en la joven que no había visto ni oído llegar a la gobernanta.

La mujer, regordeta y de media edad, alzó los brazos en jarras en cuanto llegó donde la muchacha.

\- Creía que habíamos hablado sobre esto, Mae. No puedes coger los libros de la biblioteca así como así. ¡No te pertenecen!

Por la diosa, pensó Link. Mae, así es como se llama.

La joven temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero cuando habló, su timbre de voz fue claro.

\- Usted sabe que yo no lo he robado, señora Futz. Nunca he robado a nadie. Es sólo que aquí, en la biblioteca, hay tantos donde escoger… Uno puede leer lo que quiera sobre lo que quiera. Yo me doy toda la prisa que puedo en leer los libros, los trato con todo el mimo y, en cuanto los termino, vuelven a su sitio. Sé perfectamente de dónde los he tomado y así, dónde tienen que volver. ¡Por favor, señora Futz, no se lo diga a nadie! Solamente tomo uno cada vez.

Pero a la señora Futz no parecía que le afectasen las palabras de la doncella.

\- Niña insolente, ¡muchas querrían estar en tu puesto! Si la princesa se entera de esto, estarás de patitas en la calle antes de que tengas tiempo de explicar nada. Tú no eres más que una doncella y como tal, lo único a lo que tienes derecho con estos libros es a limpiarlos. – El tono de la gobernanta se suavizó. – No voy a ser yo quien te delate, Mae, pero llevas tiempo haciendo esto y cada vez tomas más riesgos. Estamos a plena luz del día y aquí estás, llevándote libros de la familia real a las habitaciones de los criados. Sí, ya lo sé – atajó, pues Mae había abierto la boca en protesta – ya sé que los devuelves en el mismo estado en el que estaban y que sabes en qué estantería tienen que estar, pero tú no tienes permiso para ello. Te pido por última vez que dejes de hacer esto. Sabes que voy a tener que ponerlo en conocimiento del mayordomo real si no controlas tus impulsos.

Link sintió que se le partía el corazón cuando vio aquellos ojos que tanto admiraba bañados en lágrimas, colocando de grueso libro de nuevo en su sitio. Mae y la señora Futz salieron juntas de la biblioteca.

Link esperó unos minutos antes de salir de su escondite. Sentía mucho desasosiego por Mae. Su alegría inicial por haber averiguado su nombre se había empañado al verla llorar con tanta pena. Lo cierto es que nunca lo había pensado, pero sonaba normal que los criados no pudiesen acceder a ciertas partes del castillo, como los libros de la biblioteca o los baños termales en la planta baja. La verdad es que era algo en lo que nunca se había molestado en pensar, porque hasta hacía muy poco para él, los sirvientes no eran apenas más que objetos en el castillo. Se odió por ello.

Decidió que tenía que salir del castillo, volver a su casa y tomarse un descanso. En un principio iba a esperar hasta después de la cena, pero lo cierto es que deseaba irse cuanto antes.

Alguien gritó su nombre mientras bajaba la enorme escalinata, pero Link decidió no averiguar quién era. Necesitaba estar solo. Pidió que le ensillasen su caballo e informó que se iba a casa. Pidió que alguien presentase sus disculpas a la princesa Zelda y partió al galope, deseando alejarse del castillo.

Notó que las lágrimas de rabia inundaban sus ojos. ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de que la posición de los sirvientes en el castillo no había cambiado en absoluto desde antes del cataclismo? Tanto él como la princesa habían jurado que las cosas iban a cambiar a mejor después de la derrota de Ganon, pero en realidad nadie se había fijado en aquellas personas que se aseguraban que los caballos estuviesen bien cuidados, que el castillo luciese limpio y reluciente, que tuviesen algo siempre preparado en la mesa. Nada había cambiado para ellos, ni siquiera que se pudieran llevarse prestado un libro de la biblioteca.

Los siguientes días fueron tormentosos en la región de Hatelia, lo que compaginaba la tormenta alojada en el corazón de Link. Sentía terror ante la inminente vuelta al castillo de Hyrule; no se sentía capaz de soportar el ver a Mae llorar de nuevo. En realidad, no sabía lo que iba a pasar cuando volviese al castillo. Su corazón le gritaba que tomase a Mae entre sus brazos y no volviera a soltarla jamás.

Una semana después, Link se presentó en el castillo, pues debía acompañar a la princesa en una de sus misiones diplomáticas. Aquel día, y antes de partir, se escabulló a la zona de los criados. Tuvo suerte, pues a media mañana todos los criados estaban atareados, y no necesitó esconderse. Buscó entre las diferentes celdas hasta encontrar la que rezaba con el nombre de Mae. Sacó el paquete de entre los pliegues de su capa, que depositó con cuidado junto a la almohada. Encima del paquete dejó las pequeñas flores silvestres que había recolectado antes de acceder al castillo. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, cerró la puerta de la celda y salió en busca de la princesa.

Aquella misión fue de las más cortas que habían hecho hasta el momento, y la pequeña comitiva estuvo de vuelta en el castillo de Hyrule apenas dos días después de su partida. La princesa, cansada después de la cabalgada, pidió té y pasteles, así como que Link la acompañase. Cual fue la sorpresa del joven al ver entrar a Mae con el servicio de té, el cabello rebelde intentando salir de su cofia, los ojos metálicos clavados en la bandeja. A Link se le escapó una sonrisa involuntaria, y tuvo que luchar contra sus instintos más básicos para no mirarla más de lo que el decoro permitía. Zelda, ajena a lo que estaba pasando por la mente del caballero, esperó a que la joven sirviese mientras comentaba lo que había pasado durante su misión. Por ello no se dio cuenta de que Mae clavó los ojos en Link mientras él también la miraba, que ambos se ruborizaron intensamente, y que las manos de Mae empezaron a temblar, lo que provocó que volcase la jarra de leche sobre los pastelillos.

\- ¿¡Es que acaso no te enseñaron a servir en ningún sitio, doncella?! – Bramó la princesa, mientras la miraba recoger el servicio con dedos torpes – Asegúrate de traer otro servicio en menos de diez minutos, o me aseguraré de que no recibas tu salario este mes.

Link, molesto por las crudas palabras de la princesa, se levantó para ayudar a Mae.

\- No es preciso que se levantes, Link, querido – aseguró Zelda, cambiando su tono de voz a uno mucho más dulce – Ha sido su culpa y es ella la que debe ordenar y traer un servicio nuevo.

Link aseguró que no le molestaba y que necesitaba estirar un poco las piernas. Ambos salieron al pasillo, y la joven esperó a que Link cerrara la puerta.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Mae? – Preguntó el caballero.

\- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre, señor? – Dijo la muchacha, mientras miraba extrañada a Link.

\- Bueno, sé muchas cosas – Argumentó Link. De repente se sintió estúpido. "Sé muchas cosas… ¿No tenías otra cosa que decirle?".

La joven bajó la mirada.

\- Por supuesto, señor. Estoy bien, señor, gracias por preguntar. – Contestó, mientras que echaba a caminar.

\- Permíteme que te ayude, Mae. – Dijo Link mientras que intentaba quitarle algunas de las cosas de la bandeja, pero la joven se apresuró a argumentar que no necesitaba ayuda.

\- No hace falta, señor. Todo ha sido mi culpa. Debería haber prestado la atención adecuada a lo que estaba haciendo.

\- No hace falta que seas tan orgullosa como la joven Moosa, que por no pedir ayuda dejó que los leones se comieran uno de sus brazos. – Contó Link con una sonrisa, recordando a la joven de la poco conocida obra romántica.

\- Señor, la joven Moosa no perdió un brazo, sino una pierna.

Ambos callaron mientras se miraban a los ojos. Los de Mae reflejaban miedo.

\- Yo… esto, señor…

Lo que había ocurrido era evidente. La historia de Moosa no era apenas conocida por nadie, mucho menos por un miembro del servicio. Quien quiera que conociera la historia había tenido que leerla, y no existían muchos ejemplares que recordasen aquella vieja leyenda. La joven Mae acababa de delatarse.

\- Mae, – se apresuró a decir Link, pues las manos de Mae comenzaron a temblar – tranquilízate. Aquí nadie ha oído nada. Yo, desde luego, solamente estoy aquí para ayudarte con la bandeja.

La joven lo miró a los ojos. Link necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no tomarla entre sus brazos, pero no pudo dejar de mirarla intensamente. Ella, por su parte, no dejó tampoco de mirarle.

Un ruido en la lejanía los despertó de su letargo. No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban hundidos en los ojos del otro, pero ambos de ruborizaron intensamente y se apresuraron a bajar la mirada. La joven se disculpó y se apresuró a las cocinas. Link, por su parte, necesitó un momento para recobrarse antes de volver con la princesa.

Aquella tarde, antes de partir, Link habló con el bibliotecario, que le prometió buscarle un ejemplar de la historia de Moosa para su colección personal en Hatelia.

Unas horas después, ya en casa, Link decidió irse a la cama, pero una vez en ella no fue capaz de dormir. Sentía a Mae tan cerca que pensaba que, si estiraba el brazo, sería capaz de tocarla. "Mae, Mae, Mae…". Se durmió con una sonrisa y su nombre en los labios.

Al día siguiente, Link despertó con las energías renovadas. Deseó estar en el castillo de Hyrule como nunca antes, pero pensó que sería buena idea dejar a Mae con sus pensamientos durante unos días. Además, había decidido que tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

El joven se puso en contacto con aquellos que arreglaron su casa. Link nunca había tenido problemas para bañarse en el río junto a la casa, o para calentar agua y usar un barreño. Ahora, más que nunca, Link necesitaba que la casa contase con una bañera de piedra, de las que se instalaban sobre un sistema que se podía calentar al carbón. Además, solicitó nuevas habitaciones. El terreno era grande allá por donde no había huerto, así que los albañiles no necesitaron mucho para ponerse manos a la obra.

\- Vaya, señor. Parece que de repente la casa se le ha quedado pequeña. – El capataz era un viejo conocido de Link.

\- Eso parece. De repente necesito más comodidades. – Sonrió el joven.

\- Este es el tipo de construcción que los hombres solteros hacen cuando desean casarse. – El capataz no era joven, pero su perspicacia seguía tan viva como siempre.

\- Vaya, ¿en serio? – Contestó Link.- No había pensado en ello.

De visita en el castillo, Link se pasaba los días buscando a la joven doncella. No tenía idea de dónde podía estar dentro de aquel enorme castillo, pero sabía que tenía que verla. Una tarde, cansado después de la reunión con la princesa y el consejo, pidió que se llevasen algo de comer a su sala de descanso. Pensaba ir a buscar a Mae más tarde, pero antes necesitaba comer algo.

Se oyeron unos discretos golpes en la puerta. A Link se le iluminó la cara al ver a la doncella Mae con la bandeja, pero la sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro al comprobar que tras la joven entró Zelda.

La princesa, con una gran sonrisa, explicó que había visto a la doncella rumbo a su sala de descanso con una bandeja, así que había pensado en pasar el tiempo con su querido guardaespaldas y amigo. Había pedido más bebida y comida, para así estar bien cómodos.

Link notó la crispación atenazándole los músculos, pero no dejó que nada se dejase entrever en su rostro. Mae se apresuró a servir lo que había traído y se retiró, mientras que otra doncella entraba y añadía al servicio lo que la princesa había solicitado. Zelda, entre risitas, se sentó más cerca de Link de lo que el protocolo consideraría correcto, más aún habiendo tanto espacio en la sala. Link, por su parte, decidió no hacer nada fuera de lo normal. Rio cuando tuvo que hacerlo, escuchó lo que la princesa tenía que decir, contó un par de anécdotas de buen gusto y comió y bebió en abundancia. La joven, por su parte, se dedicó a contar todo tipo de historias que nada tenían que ver con las misiones diplomáticas que unían a los jóvenes. Ella tenía damas de compañía que precisamente estaban ahí para hablar con la princesa y apoyarla, pero últimamente Zelda prefería dejar a las damas de lado y pasar aún más tiempo con Link. No era exactamente lo que el caballero deseaba, pues su mayor deseo era que lo dejasen acercarse a Mae tranquilamente. No es que la relación entre Zelda y Link fuese exclusivamente profesional; Zelda se había apoyado en ocasiones en Link, sobre todo antes del cataclismo, y a Link normalmente le gustaba hablar con ella; pero no se trataba de una relación lo bastante personal como para contarse confidencias, algo que Zelda estaba empezando a hacer. Aun así, Link no sentía que su relación hubiese cambiado, así que no lograba comprender el cambio de aptitud de la princesa para con él.

Zelda habló y habló hasta que a Link le empezó a doler la cabeza. Bostezó un par de veces y, mientras la princesa tomaba aire para seguir hablando, Link aprovechó para decirle que estaba cansado y que deseaba irse a casa. La princesa necesitó apenas un par de segundos para perjurar que así no iría a ninguna parte; sería mucho más cómodo para él quedarse en la habitación hasta el día siguiente. De nada sirvieron las protestas del joven; la princesa lo predispuso todo sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Zelda se levantó y argumentó que no dejaría que nadie lo molestase.

Link, con un suspiro de derrota, se quedó sentado. Ya que no tenía nada que hacer, sacó el libro de la leyenda de Moosa de su bolsa. Todavía no había tenido ocasión de envolverlo, mucho menos de dejarlo en la habitación de Mae; así que esa noche le valdría a él de entretenimiento.

Ya había leído una buena parte cuando le pareció oír a alguien caminar por el pasillo que daba a su habitación. La princesa había cumplido su palabra y nadie lo había molestado, ni siquiera habían pasado por ese pasillo; así que le resultó extraño. De repente pensó que podría tratarse de la princesa; tal vez estuviese preocupada por él, pero también podía estar espiándole. Últimamente se comportaba de una manera tan rara y maniática con Link que ya no sabía qué pensar con respecto a ella.

Tomó la vela de la mesa y aflojó el seguro del puñal que llevaba siempre en el cinto; no le llevaría apenas dos segundos desenfundarlo y empuñarlo. Caminó de puntillas hasta la puerta, donde aguzó el oído. Efectivamente, alguien se acercaba con pasos sigilosos, aunque quien fuera que fuese no tenía mucha idea de técnicas de sigilo. Link esperó unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta con estrépito y salir.

Junto a la puerta, una joven temblaba del susto. Los ojos, del color de la tormenta, reflejaban la luz de la vela. Parecía sorprendente que no hubiese gritado, ni que hubiese derramado el contenido del vaso que llevaba en la mano.

Link actuó deprisa. Miró en la oscuridad del pasillo, pero no vio a nadie más. Tomó a Mae del brazo y la introdujo en la habitación. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con llave. No quería arriesgarse a que el ruido hubiese atraído la atención de nadie.

En el centro de la habitación, la joven tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo.

\- En las cocinas habían dicho que estabais enfermo, señor… Yo… no pretendía ofenderos ni asustaros, pero pensé que un vaso de leche caliente os podría ayudar. – Seguía con los ojos bajos. – Lo siento, señor. Buenas noches.

\- No – se apresuró a contestar Link – por favor, no. Yo… no estoy enfermo. En realidad me encuentro perfectamente, pero necesitaba una excusa para poder irme a casa. El problema es que la excusa me salió rana.

Un sonido que surgía de Mae alertó a Link, antes de darse cuenta de que la joven estaba riendo por lo bajo.

\- Lo siento, señor, pero me pareció un poco gracioso. – Dijo ella, antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Mae… - Link tragó saliva. – ¿Te… te importaría quedarte un ratito aquí, conmigo? Es sólo para leer un poco juntos – se apresuró a añadir, al ver que Mae abría los ojos desmesuradamente.

\- Oh, sí, ¡por supuesto, señor! – A Mae se le iluminó la cara.

Los jóvenes se pasaron la noche hablando y leyendo. A ratos estaban juntos, leyendo pasajes de la leyenda de Moosa y discutiéndola, pero sobre todo hablaron. ¿De qué hablaron? Absolutamente de todo. Mae poseía una vasta cultura, pero apenas sabía nada de más allá del castillo y los asentamientos cercanos. Cuando Link le contaba acerca del desierto, de las tierras tropicales del sur o del pueblo volcánico, Mae escuchaba extasiada. Fue una de las noches más felices de Link.

Link siguió hablando hasta que la joven se quedó dormida en la butaca. Link, sin corazón para despertarla, la tomó en brazos y la tumbó en su cama. En el proceso tuvo oportunidad de oler su pelo. La fragancia a lavanda que desprendía le nublaba los sentidos. La arropó lo mejor que pudo y él se tumbó en el pequeño sofá que había en la sala. No era exactamente el sitio más cómodo para dormir, pero lo último que deseaba era avergonzar a Mae.

Link despertó unas horas más tarde. La puerta ya no estaba cerrada con llave, y la joven Mae había desaparecido.

Link suspiró. Supuso que la doncella había vuelto a sus quehaceres para que nadie la echara en falta. Una doncella pasando la noche en una habitación con un caballero… Si alguien se enteraba, Mae sería despedida en cuestión de minutos.

Antes de irse a casa, Link volvió a colarse en los aposentos de los criados. Dejó el libro de la leyenda en la cama de Mae, junto con una rosa que había arrancado del jardín de palacio. Satisfecho, el joven volvió a casa.

Link no volvió a palacio durante la siguiente semana. Deseaba ver a Mae, pero ya había estado demasiadas veces en palacio sin un pretexto claro, y la princesa Zelda no apartaba los ojos de él en ningún momento. Sería demasiado peligroso volver si no podía contenerse al ver a la doncella. Además, la casa seguía en obras, por lo que no vendría mal que Link estuviera allí para supervisar. La huerta también necesitaba de su atención; todo estaba muy descuidado desde sus prolongadas estancias en palacio.

Las obras estaban casi terminadas cuando Link, por fin, volvió a palacio. Lo primero que ocurrió al desensillar su caballo fue ver a la princesa Zelda, que corría escaleras abajo.

\- ¡Link! ¡Link!

Link, de repente, se encontró con la princesa entre los brazos. Ruborizado, intentó dejarla en el suelo, pero la joven se había adherido a él como si tuviera tenazas.

\- Te había echado tanto de menos, mi caballero Link…

Link consiguió dejarla en el suelo no sin esfuerzo. En la escalinata, ministros, criados y miembros de la realeza los miraban entre risitas. Muchos sonreían, otros asentían. Link se ruborizó como nunca lo había hecho. El enfado que sentía brotar de él era mayúsculo, pero no podía ofender a la princesa delante de todos; en su lugar, se inclinó ante la princesa y, cubriéndose con su capa, subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo.

Los siguientes días fueron una tortura para Link. Zelda no lo dejaba solo nunca; hablaba acerca de todo y de todos, en una verborrea que no lo dejaba descansar. Link solicitaba remedios para el dolor de cabeza a menudo, pero Mae no fue la doncella que los traía. En realidad, no vio a Mae en ningún momento. Durante esos días, una doncella de cabello dorado fue la encargada de traer las bandejas con los preparados, lo que apenaba a Link.

Una mañana fue el único momento en el que Link consiguió quedarse solo. Zelda insistía en que Link la acompañase en todas las reuniones con el consejo, pero aquella mañana Link había conseguido quedarse en su habitación, al argumentar que tenía un dolor de cabeza tan apoteósico que apenas podía hablar. Tan pronto cuando la joven se fue, y tras asegurarse que no había nadie cerca espiándolo, Link salió en busca de Mae.

Tuvo muchísima suerte, pues normalmente le habría resultado casi imposible encontrarla en aquel enorme castillo; aquel día oyó su voz junto con el de otra doncella. Las espió desde una esquina; estaban limpiando habitaciones. Se las apañó para posicionarse de manera que Mae lo viese, pero no su compañera. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, Link hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, y se alejó. Se escondió en una habitación que ya había sido limpiada. Unos segundos después, oyó a Mae decir que necesitaba ir al lavabo, y sus pasos presurosos avanzando por el pasillo. En cuanto la joven pasó por su lado, abrió la puerta. La joven se apresuró a entrar.

\- ¿Por qué no viniste a buscarme? – Preguntó Link mientras cerraba la puerta.

La joven clavó sus ojos en Link.

\- Señor, usted está muy ocupado con la princesa. Es totalmente normal, y yo no habría osado interrumpirles.

\- ¿No somos amigos, Mae? Pensaba que lo éramos. A mí me resulta casi imposible encontrarte, pero para ti es fácil saber cuando estoy en palacio.

\- Señor, sí, sabía que estaba en palacio, pero como he dicho, usted necesitaba su tiempo en compañía de la princesa. – La joven había bajado los ojos.

\- ¿Necesitar? ¿De qué estás hablando, Mae? – Link se había quedado sin palabras.

\- ¡De su matrimonio, señor! – Mae ahora lo miraba intensamente - ¡Todos hablan de ello en el castillo! Es normal que quiera pasar tiempo con su amada antes que con una simple doncella.

Link se había quedado helado, pero pronto respondió:

\- Mi matrimonio… Ah, sí, mi matrimonio. Por supuesto. Sí, es cierto que deseaba, y deseo, pasar tiempo con mi amada. Dime, Mae, ¿conoces mucho a mi amada? ¿Crees que seremos felices el resto de nuestras vidas? – Terminó, con una sonrisa.

\- Yo… señor. ¿Entonces es cierto que se va a casar?

\- Bueno, está en mis planes. Digamos que sí, que espero que ocurra más pronto que tarde. – Dijo Link mientras clavaba sus ojos en ella.

\- En ese caso… - La joven bajó la mirada al suelo – Estoy seguro de que la princesa será idónea para usted, señor. – Carraspeó, y a Link le pareció ver una lágrima caer a su vestido. – Tengo que continuar con mi trabajo. Que la diosa bendiga su unión.

Y Mae salió de la habitación como alma que lleva Ganon.

Link se quedó allí, con el corazón como un caballo al galope. Salió de allí con cuidado, intentando que nadie lo viese. Llegó a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Así que el servicio creía que se iba a casar con la princesa. Bueno, eso explicaba muchas cosas, entre otras, el comportamiento de Zelda.

Aquella noche, Link no podía dormir. Sentía que no iba a encontrar sosiego, así que salió de la habitación y caminó sin rumbo fijo, hasta que se detuvo en la biblioteca. Sin pensarlo, entró.

La enorme biblioteca estaba en completo silencio. Link cerró la puerta con cuidado y se dirigió a la parte superior. No sabía si le apetecía leer, pero las vistas eran muy buenas.

¡Qué sorpresa al encontrarse a alguien allí, medio tumbada! Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Link vio unos ojos grises metálicos que lo miraban asustados. La joven estaba llorando.

Link no supo lo que ocurrió después, pues no pensó en ello. La tomó en sus brazos y le besó el cabello.

\- Joven Mae, no llores, por favor. No puedo soportarlo.

La joven permaneció unos segundos en sus brazos, hasta que se zafó de él.

\- Señor, por favor, pare. ¡No es adecuado para alguien que se va a casar!

\- ¿No puedes llamarme Link en lugar de señor, Mae?

\- ¡Basta! – Bramó Mae - ¡Basta, basta, basta! ¿Acaso no ve el daño que me hace? Aunque esto me cueste el puesto, ¿acaso no ve lo que siento por usted? Por favor pare, pare de hacerme daño. Usted va a casarse con la princesa Zelda y a mí no me deja vivir, y mi corazón hace tiempo que no puede más… Por favor, ¡ya basta!

\- No, Mae. Ahora vas a escucharme tú. – Link tomó a Mae de los hombros. - ¿Quién te ha dicho que vaya a casarme con la princesa? Me preguntaste si iba a casarme y te dije que sí, que tenía interés en ello. ¿Pero en qué momento me oíste decir que sería con la princesa? Oh, Mae, ¿acaso no lo ves? ¿No te has dado cuenta todavía?

Los ojos de Mae, muy abiertos, lo miraban interrogantes.

\- ¿No te das cuenta de lo que siento por ti? ¡Por la diosa, te llevo en el corazón desde el primer momento en que te vi!

\- Pero… ¡Amáis a la princesa, y la princesa os corresponde!

\- ¡Nunca he amado a la princesa! Yo te amo a ti, Mae. Te amo, te deseo y quiero casarme contigo y estar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas.

Mae se había quedado sin habla. Temblaba tanto como el propio Link.

\- Señor, ¿me amáis… a mí? Durante todo este tiempo…

\- Durante todo este tiempo, amor mío. Durante todo este tiempo he deseado tenerte en mis brazos… Mae, ¿lo harás? ¿Aceptarás mi mano? Hace ya mucho tiempo que tienes mi corazón y mi mente.

Mae tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

\- Yo sólo soy una doncella, señor, y usted salvó el reino junto con la princesa. Yo…

\- Mae, si no es contigo, no será con nadie más. Por favor, acepta mi mano. Si me amas, hazme el hombre más feliz del reino. – Los ojos de Link la buscaban. Todavía no la había soltado, no podía.

\- En ese caso, señor, me casaré con usted.

Y el caballero y la doncella se fundieron en un beso eterno…

\- Solicito una audiencia formal con la princesa Zelda.

Las damas de compañía abandonaron la habitación entre risitas, mientras que Zelda alisaba arrugas invisibles de su vestido.

\- Majestad, vengo a informarla de algo importante.

\- Caballero Link… Tal vez quieras sentarte más próximo a mí.

\- Señora, – argumentó el caballero – eso no será necesario, pero gracias por su atención. Vengo a informarla de mi futuro casamiento.

La princesa respiraba tan fuerte que parecía que su vestido se iba a romper.

\- Por supuesto, por favor dígame. ¿Quién es la afortunada? – Preguntó, mientras que le hacía una caída de ojos a Link.

\- El afortunado soy yo, princesa Zelda, ya que ella me ha aceptado con mucha alegría – la princesa lo miró sin comprender – Me enorgullece informarla de mi próximo matrimonio con una de las doncellas de este castillo.

La princesa no se habría sorprendido más si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua helada por la cabeza.

\- Creo no le entiendo, caballero Link. ¿De qué narices está hablando? ¡Lleva cortejándome meses! Si esto es una broma, desde luego se trata de una de muy mal gusto.

\- No se trata de una broma, princesa. Me temo que las atenciones que usted ha entendido como románticas no han sido más que las de un guardaespaldas preocupado por su seguridad. En mi caso, llevo meses perdidamente enamorado de una mujer que, para mi felicidad, lleva tanto tiempo como yo demostrándome los mismos sentimientos. Me pareció adecuado informarla de nuestro futuro enlace.

Ciertamente, la princesa se había quedado sin habla. Abría y cerraba la boca, como un pez luchando por respirar bajo el agua. Necesitó un rato para hablar y cuando lo hizo, el tono de voz era ronco, despectivo.

\- A la doncella no le venía mal demostrar amor de repente… Te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida, Link. Estoy segura de que ella se está aprovechando de tu ingenuidad.

\- Nada más lejos de la realidad, señora. – Repuso Link. – Le puedo asegurar que es un caso de amor recíproco.

\- ¡No puedes casarte sin mi consentimiento, Link! – Los ojos de Zelda parecían querer salirse de sus órbitas - ¡No consentiré que tú, Link, que estás destinado a mí, me seas arrebatado por una estúpida criada!

Por primera vez, Link parecía enfadado.

\- Majestad, no consentiré que habléis de mi futura esposa en ese tono. Además, he dejado claro que vengo a informarla de mi decisión, no a pedirle usted permiso. No soy miembro de la nobleza, puedo casarme con quien me plazca.

\- Yo… ¡Nosotros estamos hechos el uno para el otro!

\- Señora, – ultimó Link antes de salir de la habitación – nunca estuvo en mis planes casarme con usted. Lamento profundamente si en mi proceder hubo algo que la llevó a error. La aprecio muchísimo, pero en mi corazón no albergo sentimientos de amor por usted. Lo siento.

El caballero Link salió de la habitación, dejando a la joven sola.

Mae fue despedida ese mismo día. Tras la sorpresa inicial por la noticia, la mayoría de gente reaccionó mal al ver que la princesa había optado por despedir a Mae. No parecía un proceder propio de una princesa. Hasta el consejo intentó razonar con ella, pues sus sentimientos no debían anteponerse a su deber como regente. Aun así, la joven se negó de pleno a dejar a Mae ni un minuto más en su castillo.

Para Link no supuso un problema demasiado grande. No sería bien visto que vivieran juntos mientras que no estuvieran casados, así que Link consiguió una habitación en la posada de Hatelia para su prometida. Allí estaba mucho más cerca de él.

Los preparativos se llevaron a cabo con la mayor rapidez posible. Pronto estuvo todo listo para el enlace. Todos los dignatarios de los diferentes reinos fueron invitados. En la colina cercana a Hatelia no quedaba espacio para más sillas.

Mae estaba tan contenta que no dejaba de saltar por aquí y por allá. Le encantaba el pueblo, amaba el huerto, la casa, todo. La pareja pasaba horas sentada en el banco del jardín, tocándose, acariciándose el cabello. Link vivía para robarle besos a su amada, que ella correspondía entre risas.

Link tenía un regalo para ella, algo para antes de la boda. Cuando los albañiles por fin terminaron, preparó a Mae para mostrárselo. Le vendó los ojos a la joven y la llevó a la habitación recién acabada.

\- Cuando supe que ibas a ser mi esposa, supe que tenías que tener una habitación así.

La joven sólo reía, intentando no caer. Link, con una sonrisa, le quitó la venda de los ojos. Mae dejó de reír.

La habitación tenía forma octogonal. El tejado tenía forma puntiaguda y estaba hecho de placas de cristal, uno de los materiales más caros del reino. Una lámpara de araña colgaba del extremo más alto. Las paredes estaban forradas por completo de estanterías. En el centro de la habitación había una alfombra, sobre la cual descansaban una mesita y dos butacones con reposapiés.

\- Sé que todavía faltan muchos libros, – argumentó Link, mientras señalaba las estanterías. La mayoría estaban media vacías. – pero pensé que te gustaría elegirlos poco a poco.

Mae no respondió. Lloraba tanto que le resultaba imposible hablar. Abrazó a su prometido y lo besó con tanta fuerza que Link notó que le faltaba el aliento. Sabía que le iba a gustar, pero también sabía que se lo merecía. Ella se lo merecía todo.

La joven que caminaba hacia Link tenía problemas para contener la sonrisa. Link la observaba, al igual que el resto de personas que, sentados en las finas sillas blancas, contemplaban a la bella muchacha avanzar hasta el altar. El vestido blanco la hacía parecer tan hermosa que todos la observaban maravillados. Parecía un hada del bosque. Link, con su traje negro y rojo, la esperaba.

\- En este hermoso día de verano, estamos aquí reunidos…

Pero ninguno de los dos fue capaz de escuchar las palabras del maestro de ceremonias. Se pasaron toda la ceremonia hundiéndose en los ojos del otro, acariciándose los brazos. A los invitados no se les escapó y se oyeron sollozos entre el gentío, pues verlos juntos resultaba un espectáculo del amor más puro, el símbolo de lo que de verdad significaba amarse tanto, que nada más importaba.

La princesa Zelda fue el único alto mandatario que no asistió a la boda. Fue una tremenda falta de respeto por su parte, pero Link y Mae lo aceptaron sin problemas. Debía de ser duro para ella, al fin y al cabo.

El banquete había sido preparado con mucho mimo. Se sirvió guiso de zanahorias, risotto de setas, verduras a la parrilla con sal, pescado glaseado, brochetas de carne gourmet, pollo picante, pan de trigo y de postre, un magnífico pastel de frutas nupcial. Todos disfrutaron mucho del banquete y se brindó tantas veces por la buenaventura de los novios, que Link apenas ni podía levantarse al cabo de unas horas.

Todo eran risas cuando Link traspasó el umbral de su casa con la novia en brazos, pero pronto la risa cambió a miradas que buscaban otra cosa. Mae fue al baño mientras que Link se quitaba las pesadas botas.

\- Link.. Ya estoy lista.

El que no estaba listo era Link. Mae llevaba un camisón blanco sencillo, pero la luz de la luna dejaba pocas cosas a la imaginación. Llevaba el cabello oscuro suelto; era la primera vez que Link la veía así. El cabello de Mae era ondulado; a Link le recordó a las olas del mar. Sus ojos metálicos estaban clavados en los de Link. Aquella noche nadie durmió en la casa de Hatelia, pues el amor surgió como un torrente que nadie iba ser capaz de detener nunca.

Epílogo

La vida había sido amable con Link y Mae.

Los jóvenes disfrutaban muchísimo juntos, aun una década después de su unión. Tras una época difícil después de su boda, en la que la princesa Zelda decidió prescindir de los servicios de su guardaespaldas, la pareja se has había ingeniado para progresar y hacer su vida estable.

Organizaron una reunión extraordinaria con los habitantes del pueblo de Hatelia, pues tenían un plan para enriquecer al pueblo. El pueblo Orni había conseguido estatus y dinero al trabajar el trigo de Tabanta, muy abundante y popular en su zona. Para ello, habían construido una fábrica de cerveza, que ahora abastecía a todo el reino. A Link y Mae se les había ocurrido hacer lo mismo, pero usando el tremendo excedente de manzanas que había en Hatelia. Así pues, la pareja invirtió todo su dinero en una fábrica de sidra, que pronto contrató a muchos miembros del pueblo. El proyecto, por suerte, había sido todo un éxito, y ahora la sidra de Hatelia se vendía en todo el reino.

La fábrica no era lo único que llenaba sus vidas. Link seguía siendo muy respetado y era muy solicitado en diversas misiones diplomáticas, casi siempre acompañado de su inteligente y encantadora esposa.

Mae también tenía dedos verdes para su huerto y además, ahora el lugar era más hermoso que nunca, gracias a las flores y árboles decorativos que Mae había plantado.

Ahora estaban tan ocupados que tenían a alguien del pueblo que ayudaba a limpiar, ordenar y a cuidar la casa y el terreno, pero ante todo, la pareja amaba pasar tiempo en casa. En la mesita de su biblioteca había dos portafotos con flores prensadas: uno tenía un ramillete de flores silvestres; el otro, una rosa. Ambos habían sido regalos que Link dejó en la cama de su esposa, junto a dos libros que ahora formaban parte de la colección del lugar.

Aquel día de primavera tardía, Link descansaba en una hamaca a la sombra del viejo manzano. Escuchaba a su hija cantar no muy lejos; probablemente estaba justo debajo del tronco, jugando con su muñeca favorita. A su lado en la hamaca, el bebé dormía profundamente.

A lo lejos oyó a Mae regañar al perro. Seguramente se había metido en el río y ahora intentaba entrar todo mojado en la casa; era su pasatiempo favorito.

Link rio. Notó que el bebé se estremecía a su lado para luego seguir durmiendo. Abrió los ojos y lo miró. El bebé tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados y la boquita ligeramente abierta. Link sonrió. Simplemente, era feliz.

\- ¿¡Link?!

La voz de Mae expresaba algo que Link no pudo identificar. ¿Miedo, sorpresa? Se levantó con el bebé en brazos.

Mae lo miraba desde la puerta de la casa con los ojos muy abiertos. En el otro lado del puente que llevaba a su casa, había varios hombres subidos en sus monturas. En medio de ellos, con el cabello dorado al viento, estaba la princesa Zelda. Reina Zelda, se obligó a recordar Link. Se resultaba difícil recordar que había ascendido y ya no tenía el título de princesa.

La reina y sus caballeros cruzaron el puente hasta donde Link y su familia aguardaban.

\- Señora Gibba, - dijo Mae, la tensión en la voz. – necesito que se lleve a los niños arriba, por favor. Yo me encargaré de servir, en el caso de que quieran algo.

La niña, que se había apresurado junto a sus padres, le lanzó a su madre una mirada de reproche, pero Link la cortó rápido:

\- Ni se te ocurra discutirle a tu madre, Anja. Sube.

La señora Gibba se apresuró a subir junto con los niños.

Cuando la reina llegó hasta donde Link y Mae aguardaban, éstos realizaron una reverencia muy profunda. No sabían con qué intenciones venía Zelda, pero debían presentar respeto ante todo.

La joven bajó del caballo y los miró fijamente.

\- Caballero Link… Lady Mae.

\- Majestad – contestó la pareja al unísono.

La mujer no dijo nada en un principio, pero en unos segundos comentó:

\- Me encantaría tomar una taza de té. Ha sido un viaje largo.

\- Por supuesto. – Se apresuró a decir Mae – Link, por favor, muestra el camino. – Mae se apresuró a entrar.

Para cuando Link, la reina y los caballeros entraron en la casa, Mae estaba ya afanada en los fogones. Link se preguntó qué serviría, pues aquel día no tenían nada dulce preparado para acompañar al té.

\- Es una casa bonita. No es la casa de un noble, o al menos no lo parece, pero no está mal.

Ni Link ni Mae eran miembros de la nobleza en el momento en el que se casaron, pero ambos habían recibido títulos por parte de las otras razas que componían el reino. Link era consciente que su casa era demasiado sencilla para ser la de un noble, pero ni a él ni a Mae les había molestado nunca.

\- No necesitamos más, señora – se limitó a contestar.

Mae trajo un montón de tazas de té junto con la tetera más grande que poseían. Les siguió una jarra de leche de cabra y un cuenco con azúcar de caña. La antigua doncella no había olvidado los gustos de la reina. Por último, con el rostro sudoroso, sirvió una selección de pequeñas manzanas asadas, unas con miel y otras con mantequilla. Era un dulce propio de pobres, pero de las pocas cosas que se podía preparar en un periodo de tiempo tan corto.

Se hizo el silencio mientras todos se servían té y manzanas. Cuando el último guardaespaldas escogió su porción, la reina comenzó a hablar:

\- He venido porque ha pasado una década… desde que nuestra relación terminó. En todo este tiempo he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar acerca de lo que ocurrió. – Clavó su mirada en la pareja. – Creo que el tiempo ha pasado y que no debería haber rencillas entre nosotros. Es por ello que he decidido perdonaros por vuestros actos de hace diez años.

A Link y Mae no les quedó más remedio que aceptarlo. Sabían que no era exactamente justo, pero sería un error tremendo el discutir con la reina acerca de una boda que se había celebrado hacía ya tanto tiempo.

\- Bien, – continuó la soberana – ahora que la relación se ha estabilizado, venía a ofreceros algo. Un trabajo, por así decirlo.

Mae y Link se miraron. Los ojos de Mae dejaban bien claro lo que pensaba: no se fiaba nada de las intenciones de la reina.

\- Caballero Link, seguís siendo muy querido por las gentes de Hyrule. El pueblo no ha perdido la simpatía por vos. Desde que os casasteis, además, esa simpatía ha crecido hasta alcanzar a vuestra esposa. Se os considera la pareja más querida de Hyrule.

Hizo una pequeña pausa.

\- Me agradaría en demasía que trabajaseis para los intereses de la familia real de Hyrule. A la familia real no le vendría mal que realizaseis misiones de índole diplomático por todo el reino. Para ello – hizo una pausa teatral – he decidido otorgaros los títulos de duque y duquesa de Hyrule. Pasareis a pertenecer a la nobleza hyliana.

Link y Mae se miraron, pero no necesitaron hablar. Lo que pensaban estaba reflejado en sus ojos.

\- Majestad – empezó Link – sería todo un honor ayudaros y ser congraciados con un título tan maravilloso como el que nos habéis ofrecido. Pero… creo que hay un par de cosas que debemos discutir.

La reina parpadeó, sin saber bien qué esperarse. Aun así, esperó pacientemente.

\- Podemos trabajar para vos, pero no siempre – continuó el caballero – lo más importante para nosotros es nuestra familia y la estabilidad de nuestro pueblo. Es por ello que las misiones diplomáticas deberán ser planificadas con al menos un año de antelación, o deberemos declinarlas. Además, no habrán más de…

\- Más de veinte a lo largo de un año. – Le cortó Mae. – Tenemos hijos pequeños y nos necesitan.

Mae bajó la mirada, avergonzada por haber hablado delante de la reina. Los ojos de la soberana refulgían de rabia, pero se obligó a controlarse.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- Sí. Creo que debemos rechazar el inestimable regalo que supone ser nombrados duques de Hyrule.

La reina, que en aquel momento estaba tomando un sorbo de té, se atragantó.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? – Contestó con una fuerte tos.

\- Tal y como dijimos antes, estamos consagrados a nuestra familia y nuestro pueblo. No deseamos mudarnos de Hatelia a ningún castillo señorial y, sinceramente, a mí no se me da muy bien eso se pasarme el día en el castillo. Me parecería una falta de respeto aceptar el ducado cuando no vamos a hacer buen uso de él.

Mae se limitó a asentir. Por su parte, la reina respiró hondo.

\- Está bien, quedaos aquí, si es lo que queréis. Pero tendré que nombraros algo, o el pueblo se me echará encima. Más ahora que tenéis títulos de todos los condados, menos de Hyrule. – Meditó durante unos instantes – A partir de ahora seréis señor y señora de Hatelia. Recibiréis los documentos en unos días – Dijo, mientras ella y sus guardias se levantaban.

Todos caminaron hasta la salida sin decir una palabra.

\- Bueno, hora de irse a casa. – Zelda se inclinó ligeramente ante la pareja, mientras que éstos hacían una profundísima reverencia – No puedo decir que haya sido un placer, pero me alegra ver que podemos colaborar los unos con los otros. Buen día.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que la soberana y su séquito se perdieron de vista.

\- Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido? – Preguntó Link mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros.

\- Todavía estoy temblando. – Dijo la joven mientras le tomaba la mano a su marido. – ¿No te parece increíble?

Link no respondió. Tenía tanto que asimilar que no podía expresarlo con palabras. Contaban con Zelda de nuevo… y ahora eran señores de Hatelia. Aquel no había sido un día como los demás.


End file.
